Shadow the Hedgehog Last Story
by slam422
Summary: The final showdown between Shadow and Black Doom. Shadow is in a race against time to stop the evil black arms alien army from destroying the world. Rated T for excessive swearing and a bit of gore. Completion Attained
1. Truth

MATT: Warning: Do not read if you have yet to beat "Shadow the Hedgehog" Last Story as there are major spoilers. 

Another new fic from me. The main reason that I have not updated my other fic's is that I have a major case of writers block. I am going to try and finish them, but I decided to do this first.

This fic comes straight from the final story of the new game, Shadow the Hedgehog, with several alterations so, like I said earlier, don't read it if you don't want the true ending spoiled. The reason why this does not cover the full story is because that, in total, there are 326 possible storylines within the game. I don't think that I can make that many chapters within one lifetime considering my short attention span.

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog Last Story

Chapter 1: Truth

The remains of Westopolis stood ominously within a red mist. Not a sign of life was visible. Most of the city was still smoldering from the attack almost 3 days ago. A small piece of paper blew in on the wind and snagged itself on a slightly dammaged phone pole. It was a newspaper cover, the headline of which said "Fire in the Sky Festival, 50 Year Return of the Black Comet! Best Viewed Tonight." A strong gust of wind freed the paper and blew it away just as a red-glowing object became visible in the sky.

Shadow stood whithin a large passageway inside of the Black Comet, a smile of both satasfaction & relief adorned his face as the seven Chaos Emeralds hovered around him. "Finally," he sighed, "I have all seven emeralds. Now I can find the secrets to my past." All of a sudden, Shadow sensed something come up behind him. He turned around to see Black Doom phaze up through the floor, a malevolent look about him. "Well done, Shadow," He said, "now we can begin our ritual. Give me the Chaos Emeralds, fufill the promise made so long ago and I will tell you all you need to know about your past."

"SHADOW!" Shadow turned around to see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream & Cheese, Amy, Rouge, and Dr. Eggman running twoard them. "Shadow, quick, give us the emeralds," said Sonic. Shadow just stood there in confusion. "Uuuhh," Shadow started. "Do not give Black Doom the emeralds," Eggman stated. "They're planning to destroy the planet!" added Rouge. Shadow was in both shock and major disbelief, he thought that Black Doom wanted to enslave the human race, not DESTROY them.

Black Doom started to laugh under his breath. "Foolish inferior life forms, we of the Black Arms are more than advanced, we are PERFECT. We do not wish to make the humans suffer, on the contrary. The greed and selfishness of these poor creatures are leading them down a path of self destruction. We are simply here to offer them a reprieve from their torture, we offer...salvation."

"SALVATION MY ASS," Amy huffed. "Your just a... Big... Stinky... DOO DOO HEAD!" Cream insulted (Cream's only 6, what did you expect her to say) as Cheese gave an agreeing 'Chao'. "It matters not what you think of me..." started Black Doom. He held out his sharp talons and pulled the Chaos Emeralds twoards him, Shadow still too dumbfounded to stop him. "...As I now posess all seven emeralds. The time has come, let the Ritual of Prosperity begin... CHAOS CONTROL!"

The seven emeralds began to glow with a dark aura as Black Doom's body began to glow white with Chaos Energy. The energy blasted outwards and engulfed the entire comet and everyone in it in chaos control as it dissapeared into thin air, reappearing only seconds later just above Westopolis. Three large tentacle-like structures then busted out of the comet and anchored it to the earth.

"W-what happened?" quieried Eggman as he tried to regain his composure. "He used Chaos Control to teleport the comet to the planet's surface." answered Tails.

"The velocity of the comet is not strong enough to pass through another planets atmosphere," said Black Doom, "but the space-time powers of the Chaos Emeralds allow us to teleport through to the planets surface. Untill now, we could only send our soldiers down to the surface one by one."

"So you needed me to collect the seven emeralds so that you could give yourself the power to teleport the comet to the earth's surface," noted Shadow, "but why me?" Black Doom would have had a malevolent smile on his face if he had a mouth. "Because," he started, "you are, quite literally, a part of me. You were created from MY blood!"

Everyone just froze up, they could not believe it (especially Eggman), Proffessor Gerald Robotnik sold out his own race, for RESEARCH no less. Shadow dropped to his hands and knees 'I...was created...from Black Doom?' was all that ran through Shadow's mind after hearing this. As for the others, well, after hearing something as insulting as this twoards his family, Eggman just lost it.

"YOU," he basically growled, "YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT PILE OF HORSE SHIT YOU CALL THE TRUTH! WHY I OUGHT TO RING THAT SLIMY THING YOU CALL A NECK IN TWO!" Eggman was like a rabid dog on a chain, and by chain I mean that Knuckles was the only thing keeping him from attacking Black Doom (good thing to, I don't think Sonic Team would want to find a new Eggman if ya know what I mean... XD) "Calm down Eggman," said Sonic, "we're gonna stop him."

"That's right," said Knuckles as he threw out his fist, "I'll stop him even if I have to tear this comet apart with my bear fi..." All of a suden, Knuckles' body just froze up. "Knuckles, are you..." Sonic started, but he stiffened up as well, as did Eggman, Rouge, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Cream & Cheese.

"I hope you all like our secret weapon," Black Doom said under an evil chuckle, "a thin red gas, almost invisible in small amounts, that absorbs itself directly into your bloodstream and causes total paralysis to your nervous system. Soon you wont even be able to blink. Now, come forth my children, devour these infidels and grow into fine warriors." Almost instantly, about 20 Black Larvae appeared and slowly crawled twoards our heroes, ready to feast on their flesh and blood as the crew gave muffled screams of terror.

At this moment, time seemed to stand still for Shadow as everyones theories of him ran through his head. A clone, an android, the real ultimate life, Shadow's mind was a raging torent of confusion and misleadings. He wasn't sure of himself anymore, not even knowing if he had any friends to comfort him in his time of need. THAT was when he realized it, he DID have friends. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream & Cheese, Rouge, Team Chaotix, Omega, Eggman, even the President. They were all there for him, they helped him through his troubled times, they didn't care about his past, and now he didn't either.

Shadow opened his eyes, a fire of rage in them. His body began to glow with a destructive rage, fuled by the hatred he felt twoards Black Doom. The adrenaline let him burn through the gas and regain movement. Standing up, he stepped on one of the Black Larvae and released an energy blast that fried the rest. Black Doom would have dropped his jaw when he saw that if he had a jaw, but the expression on his face still conveied the emotion. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog," began Shadow, "my life is that of a mystery, but wether I be an android, a clone, or the true ultimate life, I will allways be there for my friends, as they are for me." He looked back to his friends and smiled, then turned back to Black Doom. "I have put the past behind me, THIS is WHO I AM!"

"You are...stronger...than I first believed," said Black Doom as a sweat drop ran down the side of his face, "but no matter, if you want to stop me, you have only a few minutes to do so." And with that said, he disappeared in a flash of Chaos Control, taking the seven emeralds with him.

Shadow reached into a makeshift pocket of knotted fur and pulled out several power rings and gave each of his friends one. The rings glowed a very bright yellow and disappeared into their bodies. "The chaos energy in those rings should let you burn through the gas a little faster." he said, "When you are able to move again, leave the comet and get somewhere safe. I'm going after Black Doom, and by the time I get through with him, Hell will seem like a pinch." Shadow then raced off to find Black Doom.

* * *

MATT: That was Chapter 1: Truth

As you are reading this, note that this does not reflect what really happens in the game, but it does have the basic chain of events in the story.

As an added bonus to all of you who have yet to reach Last Story in the game, know this; you do not get ranked for the last story.

Well, thats all, please leave a good review

Coming soon, Chapter 2: The Last Way


	2. The Last Way

Matt: Finally, I was able to remember to do this. This chapter is for the level "The Last Way."This is a short chapter, ment only for advancement in the story. 

Disclaimer: I dont own any character in this chapter or the storyline itself.

Matt: The next chapter starts now

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Last Way

Shadow dashed down the hall, a look of anger on his face. His mind was now free of the restraint that he had of the past, but as he ran he couldnt help but feel that something else was holding him back. He thought of the words that Black Doom had said, that he was created from that monsters blood, that he was created for the soul purpouse of retrieving the Chaos Emeralds, that the proffessor betrayed his people just to finish his research. He wouldn't believe it, he couldn't, but it still felt like he did.

As Shadow wondered this, he didn't realise where he was going and ran straight off a cliff. Snapping back into reality, he noticed one of those goo tubes just beneath him and was able to land on it. As he slid down, his communicator buzzed to life.

"Shadow, it's Eggman, we've been freed from the gas and have exited the comet. We are headed to my temporary base underneath Westopolis. You're headed into the comet's core, so there is likely to be some major blockades to impede your progress. Use Chaos Control to get past them...We're counting on you, good luck." The link broke as Shadow finally made it to the end of the rail...thing. After picking up a few rings, he broke opened a weapon container to his left and grabbed the light gun that popped out, only to find that it only had one shot on it.

Shadow looked ahead to see that hundreds of Black Creatures were awaiting him, as well as a few Black Gunships. knowing that he was in over his head, Shadow dropped the gun and rushed in anyway.

Shadow leaped up into the air and struck his foot right into the side of pne of the creatures head, causing it to drop the laser sword it was carying. He then proceeded to slay any creature that got in his way. The green blood of the creatures stained his fur as he killed them one by one, not letting any of the creatures escape his wrath. The power of justice fuleing every action he made eventually let shadow enter Hero Mode. "Behold, the ULTIMATE power!" said Shadow as his body glowed with a blue aura. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shot forward as all time around him froze, killing any black alien that was unfortunately in his way.

When Shadow finally came out of Chaos Control, he was in a large room with many tanks lining the walls. Each one held a black alien, frozen in a cryogenic sleep. "This must be where the black aliens breed their offspring," he thought aloud. He looked around the room to see that he was standing on a large floating platform that was very far below the exit. shadow tried to jump out, but even with his hover shoes it was too far up for him to make it.

All of a sudden, Shadow got hit hard. He looked behind him to see that some of the aliens had awakened, and they had their sights set on him.

Shadow brought his sword to the ready and charged at the creatures, only to have his sword shot out of his hand, but that didn't stop him. He took out each one as they came until he entered Hero mode once again and teleported out of there, bringing him into the central chamber.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt: Sorry for the short chapter, I suck at battle sequences. Please R&R, and no flames.

Next Chapter: Gerald's Plea


	3. Geralds Plea

Matt: Another chapter from me! 

Shadow: That didn't take long, and why am I here?

Matt: I finally got the get up and go to write again, and your here to do the disclaimer.

Shadow: Why me?

Matt: Other authors do it, and if you don't the next chapter I write will have you fighting Black Doom in Rouge's outfit.

Black Doom: I'd like to see that.

Shadow: I'll remember that when we have our fight.

Matt: (steps in-between them befor they fight too early) ANYWAY, this fic is gonna be different than the others because I am having a cameo for one of my characters, one that I have not made a bio for my page yet.

Shadow: Oh, really? Who, and why?

Matt: I wanted to tie this in with Knuckes Quest. As for who it is, you'll have to wait and see. Disclaimer time!

Shadow: Matt does not own Me, Sonic, Eggman, Black Doom, the Chaotix, or any other Sega character in this fic.

Matt: Although I wish I did.

Shadow: Do you want me to do this or not?

Matt: Okay, Okay! Sheesh, your worse than my sister.

Shadow: Matt ALSO doesn't own, in the copyrighted sense of the term, the game "Shadow the Hedgehog" or the last story script. Matt does own the mystery character in this chapter, though, as well as the alterations to the original script, but that's about it.

B.D.: So, human, how are we supposed to get back to our spots in the story?

Matt: Like this. (Matt snaps his finger and both Black Doom and Shadow are transported to their spots in the story) I love author powers. Oh, one more thing, I tried to make Vector sound like he has a thick New York accent, like he did in Sonic Heroes, so any mispelling is intentional.

* * *

Chapter 3: Geralds Plea 

Shadow looked ahead of him to see Black Doom hovering straight ahead of him, he was putting the chaos emeralds into some kind of machine. Each emerald glowed more brightly as one by one they were put into a slot. Once all seven were in, Black Doom put his hand over a small red orb. It started to glow as each emerald began to loose it's brilliance, their energy being drained into the wierd object.

Shadow walked forward, determined to stop this vile monster. "It's over, Black Doom." he stated. Black Doom turned to face the black and crimson hedgehog, knowing that he was cornered.

"So," he began, "you made it all the way to the comet's core, I AM impressed." Shadow didn't stop walking.

"Your reign of evil ends here, I am going to send you straight to Hell!"

"I thought you were different than the rest of them, being the ultimate life form, but I guess I was wrong. Have you forgoten already that we share the same blood?"

All of a sudden, Shadow felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, as if someone had stuck a neddle in his brain. The pain began to lance down through his body. His arms and legs began to weaken as Shadow fell to the floor. "W-What's Hap..pe..ning? what...are you...doing...to me."

"Since you were created from my blood," the evil monster started, "I can easily control your mind. It is only a matter of time before you are a part of my army once again."

"Damn you...No...it's not...true!"

---

Meanwhile, up on the ARK, The Chaotix were busy trying to dicipher the data that they had gathered (The secret disks that Charmy got from Prison Island, The fragmented data Espio retrieved from Eggman's Mainframe, and the data extracted from the ARK's main computer room by Vector), and when I say that, I mean that Espio was trying to put the fragmented data together, Vector was staying out of Espio's way, and Charmy was, well, being the annoying little bee that he was.

"Come on, Espio," said Charmy, "Are you done yet?" Vector, up until now, was being extra patient with the little bee's constant whining, but he couldn't take it anymore. He put down the magazine that he was reading and pulled Charmy out of Espio's face. "Damn it, Charmy," he roared, "shut da hell up! we need Espio ta concentrate or else all the data we found will be lost!" "Thanks for pressuring me even more, Vector," said Espio sarcasticly, "seriously, who signed me up for this anyway?"

"I did." All three of the Chaotix turned around to see a figure standing in the doorway, just out of the light. He appeared to have the outline of a hedgehog, but it was hard to tell because of the dim lighting. "Just who are you?" asked Charmy, half expecting the person to attack them. The figure steped forward to reveal that he was...Shadow? No, he looked different. His fur was red with black stripes, the stripes on his quills made a borderline shape going around them with a diamond shaped stripe going down on the top of his head. His right eye was covered up by his bangs (that were red with black tips), and his left eye was yellow. The tuft of fur on his chest was black, and he wore a black trench w/ grey stripes on the shoulder, black jeans, and the same kind of gloves and shoes that Shadow wore.

"My name is Stealth," he began, "I hired you to find all of Proffessor Geralds Project: Shadow files." he then placed a disk on the computer in front of Espio. "This is the remaining data that you need, once you get the file fully restored, transmit it to the Earth, and by the way, your payment will be transfered into your account after this is all over with."

Espio picked up the disk and placed it into the computers drive. He then proceeded to type at a speed unheard of by man, each keystroke quicker than the last. This went on for a few minutes untill Espio's face grew rather grim-looking.

"Well," he started, "the data has been restored, but for some reason I cant transmit it."

"What!" said a surprised Vector, "What da hell happened?"

"From what I can tell, the transmitter that is hooked up to this room has been damaged. I'm trying to connect to another, but it will take about a half-hour."

Stealth was very upset when he heard this. "That's going to take too long, can't you do it sooner?"

"Computers arent my specialty, but I can try."

Charmy had finally lost it after hearing Espio say that, The little bee was fed up with waiting. "THATS IT!" he exclaimed, "I'LL DO IT, OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Get back here, You idiot!" screamed Vector, but it was too late, Charmy flew at the console of the computer stinger-first and rammed into it as hard as he could. His stinger punctured a hole in the console when he hit,smoke and sparks started to spew out of the hole and when all of that was done, a small explosion destroyed what was left of the keyboard. Charmy fell to the floor after realizing what he did. 'Oh shit,' thought the bee, knowing that he was in a world of hurt for what he did. Vector grabbed him by the wings and was about to beat the ever-lovin' crap out of him when all of a sudden, the computer buzzed to life and the transmitter started beaming the message all over the world.

Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Stealth all stood there with there jaws dropped. Without even realizing what he was doing, Charmy had actually got the damaged transmitter to work.

"I don't believe it," said Espio.

"Its working," said Charmy,

"Dis hasta be da biggest fluke in da history of flukes," stated vector.

"Fluke or not," started Stealth, "that little bee just may have done what was needed to save the world. Our work is done here, let's get to the Eclipse Cannon and hope that Shadow can pull through."

---

Shadow was beginning to fade, Black Doom's power was almost too much for him. He could feel the evil intents starting to well up inside him...he almost gave up hope.

All of a sudden, several hologram screens appeared behind Black Doom, each one showed a picture of Proffessor Gerald on it. The same was with the entire world as the picture of the proffessor appeared on TV screens, computer screens, even in the GUN base and Eggman's underground base you couldnt turn on a screen without seeing this same picture.

"What is this?" demanded Black Doom. The pictures remained silent for a few minutes, but then gerald began to speak.

"Shadow, my son, if you are litsening to this, than I fear that the worst has happened. There is not much time left, as the military plans to shut down this research facility. It is time I tell you why I began Project: Shadow. Two years ago, Maria was diagnosed with a very rare disease that, at the time, had no cure. As you know, Maria is very frail, and the doctors that diagnosed her said that she had less than 3 years to live. So I began to research a way to cure her not only of her illness, but to give her the strength to live a long and prosperous life.

After much research, I found that chaos energy could be used to restore cellular deterioration, so I began to research a way to create a creature that could control chaos energy, an Ultimate Life Form if you will. Our first atempt was the Biolizard, a giant dinosaur-like cyborg that we had created. However, when we tried to charge it with chaos energy, it went crazy and started to destroy everything in sight. We were able to contain it, and luckily there were no injuries or casualties.

Our second atempt was with a red hedgehog who was called Stealth. This young hedgehog had bravely volentered to be the template for our latest experiment after being told what the research was for. This time we gave him controlled doses of chaos energy once a day. It seemed to work, untill he began to be torn apart cell by cell. Luckily, he only lost his right eye when the deterioration stopped. We replaced it with an optic censor and apologized to him like crazy. He didn't hold it against us, he even decided to stay on the ARK to keep Maria company.

I soon became desperate, Maria didn't have long to live. I found myself wishing to the stars that someone would come to help me with my problem, I got my wish. One day, a dark being known as Black Doom came to the ark with a proposal, he would help me with my research, and in return I would create a being that would be able to locate the seven Chaos Emeralds for him. I was hesitant at first, but it was agreed and we started our work.

We used a young black hedgehog as the template for our work, enfusing him with some of Black Doom's own blood as well as several doses of chaos energy. that hedgehog became you, Shadow. But my joy didn't last long as I found out what the black aliens were planning to use the emeralds for. I felt responsible for this whole mess, and decided to do something about it.

I decided that the best way to defeat this creature was to turn the very power that they wanted to use against them, so I created the Eclipse Cannon, it is the only weapon in existance that can destrou that accursed Black Comet. Shadow, it's up to you."

"Dont wory, Grandfather," Maria came into the picture and looked to Gerald, "Shadow and I will protect the planet," she looked twoard the screen, "right, Shadow?" the picture then faded.

"Gerald, you sentimental old fool," stated Black Doom, "Shadow is already under my control."

"No!"

The evil monster looked at Shadow to see him start to rise, his anger making the chaos energy within him to become visible as a gold aura around him "What is this defiance!" Shadow began to walk slowly twoards Black Doom. "I can't believe it has come to this, fine," he disappeared in a flash of black light, "You want a conforntation, you got one. Your past, present, and future will end here by the hands of my true form. Prepare to feel the wrath of the DEVIL DOOM!"

The seven emeralds began to glow with a bright light as Shadow pulled them out of the strange machine. When they were all out, they began to spin around Shadow as his body began to change into a golden yellow color. With one final thought, he lept into the air and exploded with a bright golden light...

Super Shadow was born anew.

* * *

Matt: That has to be the longest chapter that I have written in a while. Anyway, i am having some dificulties with the next chapter and would like to request help. Check out my profile page for info.

Next Chapter: The Final Showdown


	4. The Final Battle

Matt: Just one chapter is left before the end, I cant believe it! 

Slam: Aren't you forgetting something?

Matt: Oh yeah! Thanks to CodeLyoko for beta-reading this for me and helping with grammar errors.

CodeLyoko: It's no problem, always happy to help.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic, except Stealth, he's my character

Slam: I'm your character, too!

Matt: Are you in the main part of the story?

Slam: No.

Matt: Case in point.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Final Showdown

Super Shadow flew out of the Black Comet at breakneck speeds, ready to face this so-called "Devil Doom". He flew above the clouds of red gas released by the comet and looked around, trying to find that blasted monster that had destroyed much of the planet. Truthfully, he was half-expecting Doom to attack him from behind, but he was nowhere to be seen. Shadow couldn't even sense his energy.

All of a sudden, his communicator buzzed to life. "Shadow, it's Eggman. Don't worry about us, we're all safe. Do whatever you need to defeat Black Doom, hold nothing back." The communicator died and Shadow went back to waiting, but he didn't have to wait long as a large energy spike soon grabbed the super hedgehog's attention.

From out of nowhere, a large creature came and slashed at Shadow, who was just barely able to avoid it. The creature was a large gargoyle-like being with two heads that were, well...god, how can I explain this?

Basically, just think of conjoined twins that were joined from the hips to the neck. It had large, fleshy wings, two long, double-jointed arms, and its torso was fashioned to a piece of rock that looked like an uprooted bulb plant, but the most disturbing thing about this creature was the fact that both heads had empty eye sockets...AND THEY WERE OPEN!

This severely grossed Shadow out to the point of no return, but what grossed him out even more was when Doom's Eye came and stuck itself in the socket of the head that was facing him. It made a sound that caused the poor hedgehog revisit his lunch. Getting a hold of himself, he raced forward and tried to finish the demon off before it got a chance to put up its defense, but the creature teleported away from him.

"You are quite lucky," it said as it appeared several meters away from him, "you are the first being in two millennia that will both see and die by the hand of my ultimate form, and when I am done with you, your planet will be destroyed and your precious human friends will be powering our ancestral home."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Shadow exclaimed. He put his hand into the shape of a gun and rocketed forward, ready to turn the gargoyle-like creature into a pile of smoldering ash. The demon saw this and countered by levitating huge pieces of rubble and flung them at the super-powered hedgehog, who was just able to avoid them. This continued for about a minute when Shadow realized that he forgot one VERY important detail...

Now, as all of you Sonic gamers out there know, in order to transform into a super form, you need the power of all 7 Chaos Emeralds AND 50 rings in order to activate the transformation, and you would loose one ring for every second you stayed in the form. Shadow, however, was different.

Because of the fact that he is, almost literally, a living Chaos Emerald, Shadow's "Super" time was considerably longer than Sonic's. He lost one ring for every three seconds that he was in super form, meaning that he could stay in super form, from the exact nanosecond that he transforms to the exact nanosecond that he changes back, for exactly two and a half minutes with 50 rings, AND THEY WERE ALMOST UP!

With only ten rings left (30 seconds), Shadow made a risky maneuver. He flew close to Devil Doom and looked to see if he picked up any rings with the buildings, roadways, cars, ect... Sure enough, he found about four item balloons floating next to a taxi cab. Shadow used his Chaos Arrow attack to pop all four of them (A/N: All of the balloons contain 20 rings each), and got the hell out of there just as Devil Doom threw the car at him. They then began to beat each other senseless for about another two minutes, and neither Shadow nor Devil Doom was backing down.

_Dammit_, thought Shadow as he avoided a laser blast from one of the small comets that were now circling Devil Doom, _I've used up well over 100 rings just trying to find this monster's weakness, and I STILL haven't found it._ Just then, the communicator buzzed to life again.

"Shadow, it's Eggman again, there is a red hedgehog here who, on a side note, looks remarkably similar to you, that says he knows how to beat Devil Doom. But before I put him on, there is something that I want to confess. What I said, about you being an android, it was all a lie. Everyone had thought you had died when you saved the planet from the Biolizard, but I saved you with one of my robots. The trauma from the fall had just caused you to loose your memory that's all, you really ARE the ultimate life form that my grandfather had created."

There was a brief silence on the link as Eggman passed the communicator to Stealth. "Shadow, my name is Stealth, your final prototype. There's no time for pleasantries so I'll make this short, sweet, and to the point: aim for Doom's Eye with a fully charged Chaos Spear. His eye is his weakness. Also, if you get too close he will automatically teleport away from you and start levitating objects again. Don't ask why, he just does." the communicator went dead.

(A/N: This strategy that Shadow is going to use is the basic strategy that is used when fighting Devil Doom in the final boss battle except for the fact that the attack hits.) Shadow decided to put this new information to good use. First, he flew close enough to make Devil Doom teleport away from him and levitate objects again. The hedgehog then proceeded to pop all of the item balloons and take the rings that were in them.

Devil Doom switched back to his Laser Comet strategy and began shooting at Shadow again. The super hedgehog easily dodged the lasers and started charging his chaos spear to its max. "CHAOS..." exclaimed Shadow as his attack reached maximum capacity. He then waited for the mini-comets to move out of the way so that he could get a clear shot at the eye. "...SPEAR!" he exclaimed as the energy left his hand. Just as the attack was about to hit, though, Doom's Eye quickly left the socket that he was in and hid in the other, causing the attack to just bounce off of his eyelid harmlessly. "Shit," Shadow said as the reflected Chaos Spear nearly hit him in the gut. "He can change heads; this is going to be a little tougher than I thought."

And so it continued, Shadow kept trying to hit the eye, and Doom's Eye kept moving. This aggravated Shadow to no ends. "STAY STILL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" That is when he got an idea; Shadow began to charge his Chaos Spear and launched it at the eye. Doom's Eye quickly left the socket that he was in and began to move. That was when Shadow used his trump card...

* * *

Next chapter: Peace-of-Mind 


	5. Peace of Mind

Matt: I am SO sorry for the wait. I have been extremely busy these past few months with my life, and I tried to get this done as quickly as possible. This chapter will conclude the final battle between Shadow and Devil Doom, as well as introduce a new theme that will be a key aspect in Knuckles Quest. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the Sonic series of games or the copyright to the original 'Shadow the Hedgehog' storyline. I do own Stealth and the new...mystery...thingie, SO NO STEALY!

Matt: Please note that to best experience this chapter, you should litsen to either "I Am... All of Me" or "Never Turn Back," both of which are songs from the game.

* * *

Chapter 5: Peace-of-Mind

Shadow raised his hands high, absorbing as much chaos energy from the Emeralds as he could. Doom's Eye saw this and decided that now would be a good time to attack. He reset himself in an eye socket and charged at Shadow, his claws ready to shread him to bits. Shadow just stayed where he was and continued to charge energy. The monster increased in speed and held his claws out in front of him, ready to strike down his acursed foe. At the last possible second, however, Shadow warped using Chaos Control, causing Devil Doom to miss.

Devil Doom looked around, he knew that Shadow, even in his super form, had to come out of Chaos Control eventually, and he was trying to figure out where. "Oh where, oh where did Shadow go," he said sarcastically to himself, "oh where, oh where can he be."

It didn't take long for him to get his answer, as Shadow appeared right in front of his face and shot the energy that he was charging right into Doom's Eye. The monster roared in pain as he flew back from the blast, and blood could be seen dripping from the socket that was struck. But Shadow didn't stop there, he repeated this action a second, third, and fourth time. Each blast was as powerful as the last, and did major damage.

"Damn," said Devil Doom, "He figured out a way to get inside my defences, the energy of the Chaos Emeralds is more powerful than I thought." He turned to face Shadow, who was exausted from the previous attack. "But that attack took much more out of you than it did me, didn't it?"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Exclaimed a very annoyed Shadow. However, Devil Doom's words were not untrue, as the golden aura around him was beginning to fade, and his fur was starting to fade back to it's normal black coloring color. Shadow could also feel the pain from all of the wounds that were inflicted on him, and blood was starting to stain his fur.

* * *

Down in Eggman's undergroung base, Sonic and company watch in horror as Shadow is running out of energy. "Oh no!" exclaimed Amy, "Shadow is running out of power!"

"This is not good," said Eggman as he looked over a computer readout, "that last attack drained about 55 percent of the emeralds energy. He barely has enough power left to maintain his super form."

"He's not gonna make it!" exclaimed a very worried Tails

"Not to worry," Reassured Stealth, "there may still be a way that he can win, if he can just harness the power of his Chaos Element."

"Chaos Element?" queried Sonic, "What's that?"

"Well, chaos energy is comprised of seven different elements; Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Light and Darkness. We call these the Chaos Elements. Each element is very powerful, especially the elements of Light and Darkness. Very few people can harness it, but those who can become infinately powerful. If Shadow can find his, then we may have a chance."

"Then how can we unlock his element?" questioned Rouge.

"It must come from his will for protecting his friends and those he cares about most."

All of a sudden, as if that last sentence triggered it, alarms started to go off in the base.

"What's going on?" said Amy

"Bad news, I'm afraid." answered Eggman as his fingers flew across the console of his computer, "the air filters that were keeping the gas out of the base are entirely gunked up and the gas is starting to completely fill the air. I estimate about 5 minutes before the entire base is filled with it."

"I would like to state that this situation falls under the category of 'WE ARE SERIOUSLY FUCKED'!" Stated Sonic.

"Maybe," thought Stealth, "or maybe this might be just what we need. Quick, give me the communicator"

* * *

Super Shadow dodged another laser and ducked behind a building, franically searching for rings to restore some of his lost power. The attack he made caused him to have almost no power left for attacks. The golden aura that protected him had diminished completely, causing him to retreat into the ruined city. Luckily his last attack temporarily blinded Devil Doom, causing him to shoot blindly and wildly.

"Damn," Shadow cursed to himself, "there isn't a single ring left in this city. Dear sweet God I am fucked unless someone is able to get me some rings or something."

At that moment, Shadow's wrist communicator beeped.

"Shadow, can you hear me?"

"Go ahead Stealth."

"We've got a major problem. The gas from the comet has gotten into the base, there's enough to put us into a coma and it's spreading fast. You've got to beat that guy and get the comet off the planet!"

"But I'm almost out of rings, I need to find some more before..."

"You don't need rings! Litsen, I'm going to teach you something that can help you win this fight. Get out the purple Chaos Emerald..."

Shadow reached behind his back and pulled out the emerald, it's glow was starting to fade.

"Now think of what is most important to you, and the emerald will do the rest..." The communicator went dead.

Shadow held the emerald tightly and closed his eyes. 'What is most important to me,' he thought, 'this shouldn't be to hard.' He thought long and hard, wondering what he felt was most important to him. As he thought, his mind wandered into the memories of his past that he had finally pieced together. He thought about the day that the Artificial Chaos ran amok throughout the ARK, and how he had a hard time trying to find that last one to destroy. He remembered Maria, and how she sacrificed herself so that he could live and bring peace to humanity.

He remembered the first time he layed eyes on Sonic, taunting him with his Chaos Control abilities and calling him a fake. He remembered how he and Super Sonic worked together to defeat the FinalHazard and kept the ARK from coliding with Earth, nearly killing himself in the process.

He also remembered the day that Rouge found him in one of Eggman's secret bases, and how he couldn't remember anything. He remembered how he, Rouge and Omega teamed up to find Eggman and get info and revenge out of him. He remembered how he and his team fought against Metal Sonic after he transformed into his dragon-like form, Metal Madness. Just after he finished that thought, he remembered one more thing, a conversation that he had with Rouge shortly before facing Metal Madness.

* * *

_Shadow walked along the deck of the Final Fortress, Rouge by his side. They had been talking about the adventure and all of the things that they found amusing. Well, Rouge was doing most of the talking, Shadow was mostly litsening._

_"So," started Rouge, "have you thought about where you are going to stay when this is all over?"_

_"...No, not really," replied Shadow in his usual 'I Don't Care' attitude. "I figured that I would cross that bridge when I came to it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because finding the answers that I seek takes priority."_

_"...That makes absolutely sense." Rouge thought for a minute and came to a desicion. "That settles it, your comming to live with me."_

_"What?"_

_"You may not remember it, but you saved my life once. So to make us even, I'll let you stay with me at my place in Night Babylon."_

_"...As payment for saving your life?"_

_"Naw, I'd let you stay even if you didn't. That's what friends do..."_

* * *

_That's right,_ Shadow thought to himself, _that's what friends do. Everything I've faced these past few months, I've never faced them alone. Sonic and his friends were all there with me, helping me with my problems. We may not always see eye to eye, but they've been there for me, and it's time I returned the favor. They are what's most important to me, and I will not let them down._

A strange purple aura began to eminate from Shadows body. The emerald that Shadow held glowed with a brilliant light that engulfed his body. When the light finally faded, Shadow had changed.

He was still in his super form, but now the stripes on his quills and the tuft of fur on his chest were a metalic purple color. The white parts of his gloves and shoes were purple as well, and his eyes changed from crimson red to dark purple. He was now Dark Super Shadow.

Shadow took a minute to register what just happened. His strength had been restored, and somehow increased ten times over. He could also feel his wounds heal. He couldn't believe the power, but just as quickly the transformation occured, he was brought back into his sensed just long enough to sense an energy blast comming straight twoards him. Shadow quickly rolled out of the way as the blast reached the spot he was in. But it didn't stop there, as three more perfectly aimed shots blasted the ground around him. Shadow dodged every one of them and flew back up to the sky to see Devil Doom, recovered from his injury. He stared at Shadow menacingly, but couldn't help but notice something different about him.

"You seem to look different than I last saw you," Said Devil Doom, "I like it. You seem more dark and menacing now."

"Flatery will get you nowhere." replied Shadow, "This is the end for you!"

Before Devil Doom knew what hit him, Shadow had launched an all out asault on him, moving so fast that even Chaos Control seemed slow. The monster screamed in pain as blow after blow was landed on his body. Shadow then continued the assault with a Chaos Spear straight in Devil Doom's eye. That was all the monster could take as he fell into the city, destroying a good portion of it. A few moments passed as Shadow moved closer to make sure that he was dead.

All of a sudden, Devil Doom's body glowed and began to shrink. When the light finally dimmed, Devil Doom had reverted back into Black Doom. Shadow flew down and confronted him one more time.

"How..." said Black Doom weakly, "How did I... lose? I am the supreme... being that... rules this universe! I am the... immortal lifeform! I... am the... ultimate power!!!"

"That's easy," started Shadow, "It's because you only use your power for destruction. If you had something or someone to fight for, maybe you would have prevailed."

Shadow started to charge one last Chaos Spear, but as he did, he noticed thet Black Doom was... laughing?

"You may have won the battle," he stated, "but the war is far from over. The machine that generates the gas on the comet is tied to my vital signs. The more damaged I become, the more gas it produces. You kill me, and the gas will spill out of the comet and across the planet so fast that it will become a permanent part of the atmosphere. On the other hand, if you destroy the comet first, I might just get away. Either way, you lose."

Shadow clenched his fist and growled in anger. He knew that Black Doom would get away if he went to destroy the comet, but if he killed him first, then the planet would be permanently parylized. After a few seconds of thinking, Shadow gave Black Doom a cocky, Sonic-esque smile.

"No choice at all."

Shadow flew into the sky and landed on top of the Black Comet. He walked forward a little bit and looked down over the edge. "Only one thing left to do..." he said to himself. he then jumped up and flew underneath the comet and placed both his hands on the underside of it. "...To put the past behind me. CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

A blinding flash of light appeared and surrounded both Shadow and the entire comet. Just as quickly as it appeared, the comet, along with Shadow himself disappeared. A few moments later, the comet appeared above the atmosphere, with some traces of the still leaking gas trailing behind it. Off in the distance, the ARK could be seen activating it's most devastating weapon, the Eclipse Cannon. The green energy could be seen forming as a bubble around the tip of the cannon as the ark moved into position so it could fire. And when the ARK could no longer charge the energy, the bubble of energy at the tip of the cannon finally broke, and a green stream of energy blasted forward at high speeds, and it hit the comet dead-center. The energy forced itself straight through to the center of the comet and caused everything to go all 'sploady (sorry, I heard that word earlier and I needed to use it). The comet was obliterated in an explosion of countless proportions, sending it's reminence out in many different directions.

Almost as if the comet's very existance was dependant on it, the red gas that had all but covered the planet seemed to disappear. All over the globe, people who were affected by the gas slowly began to regain conciousness. The world rejoyced and celebrated, at last the evil that was the Black Arms had been defeated, and gave their thanks to their savior, Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

Up in the ARK, Shadow stood in the room that both he and Maria would often stand in to observe the planet from afar. Shadow had regained all of his memories, but he still felt as though something wasn't right. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Stealth enter the room. He walked up next to Shadow and began to look down at the earth with him.

"You can't even tell the planet has been invaded from up here anymore." said Stealth, trying to break the ice. "I'm glad that everything turned out alright."

Shadow just continued to stare down at the planet, lost deep in thought. Stealth just sighed.

"Ya know, you really need to lighten up. Keep up this attitude, and people might just think your emo."

Shadow turned his head slightly and gave Stealth a death glare, causing him to back off slightly. But then, the unexpected happened; Shadow started to laugh, long and hard.

"Oh God!" he said between laughs, "You should see the look on your face, it's priceless."

Stealth couldn't belive his eyes, the serious, determened, nearly uncaring Shadow that he had seen had somehow changed.

"So I guess that what you said about putting the past behind you was true then?" asked Stealth.

"Yup." answered Shadow with a grin, "but even though I'm moving on, I'll never forget Maria, or the promise that I made her."

"Which reminds me," Stealth pulled out an old photograph, "the Commander gave me this to give to you, and told me to tell you how sorry he was for trying to destroy you."

Shadow took the photo and looked at it. It was a photo of both Professor Gerald and Maria. A tear welled up in his eye as he remembered all the good times he had with her, but his tears quickly dried as he remembered that their were still some things that needed to be taken care of.

"We may have saved the planet," Shadow said, "but Black Doom got away, and he's definatly going to return. We need to prepare for when he does."

"Yeah," said Stealth, "but even if he does return, I'm sure that you can handle it."

Stealth started to leave the room, but turned back around to see Shadow looking at the picture he gave him. Shadow just stood there and looked at the picture for a few more moments.

"Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog"

Shadow turned around and began to leave the room, throwing the photo behind him.

* * *

Matt: And that completes the fight against Black Doom, but the story is not over with quite yet. Up next is the epilogue that will set up for Knuckles Quest. So for now, I'll see ya later.


	6. The NeverEnding Story Part the First

Matt: Here we are, the final chapter! I am amazed that I made it this far, to have actually finished something that I started that's not a video game or food! ...Why are you all staring at me, it's true! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega character or theme in this fic, but I do own any non-Sega character that appears.

Matt: Just to let you know, anything that is in bold lettering is a theme that will either be explained in more detail or revealed next chapter...

* * *

Epilogue: A Never-Ending Story: Part the First

Far out in space, the remains of the Black Comet scatter randomly throughout space. The threat of the Black Arms was ended, and the earth was safe once again. It seemed as though all was perfect, and that life would go back to normal. Little did anyone know that the Black Arms were only the begining,,,

One of the remaining pieces of the Black Comet, seemingly still active, started moving twoards the moon. The piece, seemingly having a mind of it's own, directed itself skillfuly twoards the middle of the portion of the moon that had been destroyed (See: Sonic Adventure 2) untill it finaly crashed into it. Dust and debris scattered all around from the impact, which concealed the comet peice temporarily.

As soon as the debris had cleared, large stone tentacles, simmilar to the ones that had connected the comet to the earth, burst from the comet and wrapped around it. The tentacled then solidified and made the piece larger. More tentacles then appeared from the newly enlarged chunck and repeated the process. This continued until the small chunk had finally grown to replace the entire missing section of the moon.

Inside of this newly-formed '**Black Moon**,' parts of the very stone that made it up began to move around, creating corridors and large rooms. Each room then somehow began to spawn all kinds of Black Aliens from out of nowhere. Needless to say that it defied all logic to the point where it could be a plot hole (**Just to let you know, it's not a plot hole. This will all be explained soon**).

In a room down in the center of the moon, a certain alien leader watched the earth on a large hologram monitor. "Damn it all!" exclaimed a very pissed Black Doom. "I almost had it, **I almost opened the gate!** If it had not been for that traitor, Shadow, I would be ruling the planet next to **the Master!**" He was so mad that he shot a meteor at the hologram generator, destroying it.

"That's what you get for trying to do things your way." said a mysterious voice. Black Doom turned around to see a figure approach him. It was female, obviously an anthro due to her size, build and purple & black fur. She wore slightly-revealing black armor (not to the point where stuff was showing, but their was a lot more fur then armor showing), and her facial featured were hid behind the hood of a cloak that she wore.

"**Black Rose**, what are you doing here?" demanded Black Doom.

"I am here with a message from the Master," said the woman who's name has been revealed as Black Rose, "he is very displeased with you."

"Why is he displeased with me? I was only a few minutes away from reviving him..."

"...With only one tenth of his power."

"It would have still been more than enough for him to conquer this world!"

"**But it wouldn't be enough for him to conquer others."**

"What do you mean 'others'?"

"Let's just say that the Master cannot complete his goal unless he is revived with his full power."

"...Very well, I shall do things your way from now on."

"No, not my way, the Master's way."

"We may have some problems, seeing as how Shadow has discovered his **Chaos Form**."

"You mean the so-called 'Ultimate Life Form?' Bah! He is not our main worry, **the guardian of the Master Emerald is**.

"You mean that knuckle-headed red echidna? He doesn't seem so tough, merely a thorn in our side, one that can be very easily dealt with."

"Do not underestimate him. **He can control the power of the Master Emerald**, a feat that only a select few can do. I don't think that I need remind you of what can happen if he brings out it's true potential..."

Black Doom clenched his fist in anger. He knew she was right, and he hated it. She was nothing more than a filthy **Impure**, one who is not born of darkness and evil. He still remembered how she was taken under the Master's wing, because of the great power that she posessed, and how she rose up the ranks so fast that, in less than a century, her power and control both equaled and surpassed that of his own. He despised her so much, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Very well," He said, "but even though he is our main target, Shadow takes some priority because of the fact that he managed to defeat me so quickly, and that he was the first of this planet's heroes to reveal their Chaos Form."

"Agreed," Said Black Rose, "now let us head to **the chamber** so that we may plan."

And with that said, they both disappeared in a flash of Chaos Control, to go and plan for their future scheme.

* * *

Fic has passed Epilogue! New Story Unlocked: 'Knuckles Quest'

And with that, I conclude my adaptation of STH: Last Story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this up to just before this chapter, in the order that they reviewed.

Thanks to: CSOmega (first reviewer), Devastation, Waggy99 (Though I wasn't sure if he was complimenting me or insulting me), Warrior of Virtue (Whom read and reviewed every chapter since I started this), CodeLyoko (Who beta-read chapter 4 for me), and Super J.

Special thanks to: CSOmega, Warrior of Virtue and CodeLyoko for the reasons stated above.

Now that this is done, I am going to start Knuckles Quest again. You may want to keep an eye on the first chapter, as I am going to edit it so that it will contain a fight scene, as well as modify it a bit to add some things that were left out that I needed to have in the first chapter.

Until next story, I say to you all; Later days!


End file.
